Luteinizing hormone releasing factor (LRF) is a synthetic preparation similar to a natural brain hormone normally present in all children and adults. The pituitary hormone response to LRF and the spontaneous release of these hormones during sleep will provide information on a child's ability to initiate and sustain normal sexual maturation.